I Am Number Four
by btrstories
Summary: The guy's meet a professor at school, who wants them to help him with a 'little' project. A project, that involves them having powers. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated T for some violence, and language. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**I Am Number Four.**

**Full Summary: The guy's meet a professor at school, who wants them to help him with a 'little' project. A project that involves them having powers. So when they step into these huge machines, they get injected by medicine's that cause them to each have different powers. The professor soon wants them to go to a different school, so they can learn how to use their powers, when they find out about them. ****But when a mysterious guy keeps following them, he manages to capture 3. Now, it's up to 'number four' to find his friends, before it's too late.**

**A/N: I know this is the title of that movie, and this MIGHT be sort of like the movie, but I haven't seen it yet...so, I don't even know if this might be similar to the movie yet. And I might add a little Sky High and Captain America into this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or the things that might be used by the 3 movies!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

He felt his body tingly. He looked at his hands, and saw how he could totally see right through them.

He then looked up, and passed right through a pole. He looked around, then, he saw_ him_.''Oh no!'' He yelled, starting to run away.

But he stopped, right at the other side of a car. He felt_ him_ getting closer, so he closed his eyes tightly.

Then, the guy who was chasing him, looked at the exact place, where the boy was hiding in, but he didn't see him.

That's because, he had the power, of invisibility.

* * *

><p>He threw his body, into the small couch of the living room.<p>

Then, he saw_ him_ in the window. So he ran to open it, as he jumped out.

He took both his hands out, and threw something, that made_ him_ slip.

He, had the power, of ice.

* * *

><p>He walked in the middle of the street. It was getting pretty late, but he didn't care. He liked it when it was night, and when it was quiet.<p>

But right then, he saw a car's light in back of him. He smiled, because he knew who it was. So, he just turned around.

Taking his left hand out, made the car flip over hard.

He, had the power, of telekinesis.

* * *

><p>He walked all around, and looked all over for him.<p>

''Come on! Come on out!'' He yelled, putting his hands in fists.

Then, someone came running over, so he grabbed a car. Carrying it, and throwing it at _him_, almost hitting him.

He, was strength.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's done! Let's see if you can guess who's who! :D**

**One of them still has one little power, he just doesn't know it...yet.**


	2. The Start Of Something New

**I Am Number Four**

**A/N: Here is my first chapter! No one really guessed who was who, except for Carlos's (Tynan Neo Rune guessed it right!)but it's totally fine! :) It's not like you can see the future! Hehe, although my friends say that I can. Lol Oh, anyways... in this chappy you'll only, and ONLY find out the powers, that TWO of the guys WILL have. But they don't have them, YET. :D**

**Oh, and I put that they are like, 16-17 here!**

**Tynan Neo Rune-I'm sorry, I knew I should've put the Captain America in the disclaimer, I just wasn't sure. But thank you! I will put it in the disclaimer now! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or the things that might be used from the movies.(Sky High, Captain America, and I'm still not sure about I Am Number Four though, well, just the title)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One:<em> The Start Of Something New.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall Francis Knight<strong>-The leader of the group. He keeps his friends out of any trouble. If anything goes wrong, he quickly comes up with a plan to fix it. And if his friends are down, he'll always be there to pick them up. Responsible, careful, sweet. Sex: Male. DOB: 11/2/94. _

_Machine:** 2B. **Medicine:** T.K.**_** [A bit honey colored]**

_**James David Diamond**-The pretty boy of the group. He can be a flirt sometimes, and it may seem like he's too self-centered, but get to know the real him, and he'll be a great friend to you. Flirt, nice, caring of others. Sex: Male. DOB: 7/16/94._

_ Machine:** 7F.** Medicine:** L.B.S. **_**[Purple colored]**

_**Carlos Roberto Garcia**-The lovable idiot of the group. He may not be bright, but he's the kind of guy who can make you laugh if your feeling down. And, he'll be sweet to you, no matter what. Childish, sweet, happy. Sex: Male. DOB: 8/15/94. Machine:** 5T. **Medicine:** I.N.**_** [A slight dark blue color]**

_**Logan Philip Mitchell**-The brains of the group. Give him a problem, and he'll solve it in an instant. Just, try not to give him too much pressure. Sensitive, reasonable, nice. Sex: Male. DOB: 9/14/94. Machine:** 8C. **Medicine:** H2.I.**_** [Sky blue colored]**

''Professor Killings, the machines are all ready to go.''

''Thank you Ally.'' The Professor looked back at his clipboard, and read the second paper sticking out in there. He saw the first name printed on it. Oddly, the first one to go, was Logan Mitchell.''Logan. Machine 8C.''

''Are you sure we should put him in that one? This is our first try, and we still don't know if it might hurt him. He's very sensitive you know? That's what he put in his application anyways.'' said Ally, as she sighed, and put down the clipboard she had in her hands.''He's the smart one, and he might know what were doing with him.'' She paused, as they both started walking over to the machine.''The medicine were giving him is a quite sky blue, but I'm not sure he knows about these sort of medicines.''

''Ally, calm down. He's never seen these, I assure to you. Now, you guys agreed on the sky blue, which is placed on_ this_ machine.''

''Yes, it's the machine, which gives him the power of ice. And...for Carlos, we agreed on the darker blue, which is, the power of invisibility.''

''Hmm...'' Professor Killing thought for a second, and took a look at the medicine placed on machine 8C.''I'm switching them.''

''What? Why?'' Ally argued.''Carlos would be greater if he was_ invisibility_. Logan would be greater if he was_ ice_.''

''Please, don't argue with me. Just, let me change Logan's application, to machine 5T. So now, Carlos will be in machine 8C. Besides, Carlos looks like he hate's the coldness, I mean, most of us do! But once he's _ice_, then, he won't ever be cold again.''

''How? He's ice. It's _cold_.''

''He'll definitely get used to it. Now back to work please.''

Ally sighed.''Fine.'' She said, turning around, and walking away.

The professor then went to the boys application's;

_**Logan Philip Mitchell**-Machine:_ **_5T._** _Medicine:_**_ I.N._ [A slight dark blue color]**

_**Carlos Roberto Garcia**-Machine:_**_ 8C._** _Medicine:_**_ H2.I._** **[Sky blue colored]**

''There we go, now...I will call Logan up first.'' The professor said to himself, as he grabbed the small mic that was on one of the tables.''Logan Mitchell, you are up first.''

Logan was sitting down on some black chairs, next to his 3 best friends, right outside the laboratory. When they all heard the intercom say who was going first, Logan stood up. He looked at the big door, then he turned to his friends.''I don't know about this guys...''

''Come on, it's just a test. Your great with tests!'' Kendall told him.

''Yeah! School tests, that involve _school_...stuff!''

''Come on man, w-what if it actually works?''

''Yeah, and what if it actually_ kills_ me afterwords!'' Logan snapped.''We don't even know what the professor is planning to do. And not to mention, what the _machines_ are gonna do to us!''

''Just _go_.'' Carlos said, in a harsh tone.''Ugh, why did we have to take our shirts off! I'm freezing!'' Carlos yelled, hugging himself to keep warm. Logan, just thought for a moment, while he just licked, and bit his bottom lip.

''I think, we look good like this.'' James said.''But at least we can keep shorts on.'' He said, putting one hand on Carlos's back.''We wouldn't wanna be in our under-wears.''

''_Go_. If anything goes wrong, we'll come running down. We promise. Were here for each other buddy.'' Kendall told Logan, as the raven haired boy just took a deep breath, and opened the doors, leaving into the huge lab.

Kendall looked sadly at the doors when they closed up. But then, he got an idea. He had that look in his face. The look he always had, when he had his little,_ Kendall plans_.''Guys! Come on!'' He whispered.

''What?'' Carlos asked, as Kendall pulled his arm.''Come on.'' He whispered again, as all 3 of them, opened the doors, that Logan had just opened up a few seconds ago.''What are you doing?'' James half-yelled.''We'll get in trouble!''

''Oh come on, we'll never be seen, if we stay over here, out of sight. Were on top of everybody!'' Kendall said, as Carlos grabbed on to the metal bars that were right in front of him. He looked down, and saw a lot of people, with one of those doctor, or, scientist jackets.''Wow...'' He whispered to himself, seeing all the gadgets, and different chemicals and medicines, but especially, the 4 big machines in the middle of the huge laboratory.

''Okay Logan, just...step into the machine that has 5T printed on it.'' Professor Killings instructed. Logan nodded, and started going into the machine.''Now, we will be taking out a few blood, and transferring it, with some...medicine.''

''M-medicine? That blue stuff doesn't look like medicine professor.''

''Well yes, but don't worry, it won't hurt a bit!...It'll hurt a lot.'' Right then, Logan's eyes widened.''I'm kidding!'' Killings laughed.''We'll just put in 4 needles into your arms, and transfer the blood, with the medicine.''

''Okay...'' Logan took a really deep breath._ Just breath...In-out. In-out. In-Oww!_

''It's okay Logan, just a few more seconds...and...1, 2...done. Now, we will be taking your blood to check it, but right now, we will close this machine, while your laying down there. And, while your in there, we will transfer the medicine inside of you.''

''I-is it t-too late to go to the bathroom?''

''Sorry.'' Professor Killings then pushed a button, as the machine closed up, and moved a bit down.''Now.'' The professor instructed.

One of the guys then steered a small steering wheel that was right next to the machine, to the right.''Going into 20%'' Everyone observed the machine.

''Hope Logan's alright...'' James said, resting his arms on the greenish handle bars.

''Reaching 50% professor.''

''Keep going.'' The professor said, walking closer to the machine, trying to look inside the small window that it had.''Logan? You hanging in?''

''Um, y-yeah...but, I think I'm gonna need new shorts after this.''

''It's going up to 65%...70, this is the fastest that it's gone! 80%...''

''Gahh!''

''Logan? You okay?'' Professor Killings asked.

''It hurts! Gahh! Oww!'' Logan yelled.

''90% Professor, we can't stop it now! Only 10% left!''

''Please!'' Logan yelled again, as his 3 best friends looked over at the machine, very worried and scared.

''Logan!''

* * *

><p><em>-2 weeks earlier-<em>

It was lunch time at school right now. Kendall grabbed his lunch, and went over to Carlos, who was sitting down in a large empty, round table. He noticed the latino was looking down at a book.''Hey Carlitos.'' Kendall said, putting his backpack down on the floor, and putting his food on the table as he sat down next to the shorter boy.

''Sh! I'm doing something really important right now! And I need COMPLETE silence!''

''Carlos, your coloring in a pony.''

''Psh...'' Carlos shook his head, and held the book up.''It's a unicorn! Duh! And look! I made it purple!''

''Dude, your not even coloring inside the lines.''

''I'm still learning okay!'' Carlos snapped at him, as Kendall just held his hands up for like 3 seconds, then put them back down. He grabbed his fork, and started eating.''What is that?''

''Soup.''

''Oh...and what's that?''

''A cookie.''

''I thought it was a bagel...''

''Heyo, heyo!'' Camille yelled, coming over to Kendall and Carlos, with Jo and Jett.''Guess who won student body president?''

''Not you...'' Carlos mumbled.

''Me! Oh...Carlos? Seriously...a pony?''

''Thank you!'' Kendall yelled, throwing his hands up.

''It's not a pony!''

''Dude,'' Jett started, as he grabbed the coloring book out of Carlos's hands.''You should've colored in the tiger! Much faster!''

''Jett, what are you even doing here?'' Kendall asked, slightly folding his arms on the table.''I thought you hated us.''

''What, I'm dating Jo...and I don't like you, but that doesn't mean I hate you.''

''Really?'' Kendall asked, in an annoyed voice.

''No...not really.''

''Guys! Guys, guys, guys! Oh guys!'' Logan and James yelled, sitting next to Kendall, trying to hide.''What up?'' Kendall asked, laughing a bit.''The principal's really mad! And I think he's on to us!'' Logan yelled.

''What? How?'' Kendall asked, faking a small laugh.

''Oh no...'' Jo said, putting one hand in her hair.''What'd you guys do_ this_ time?''

''It was just a small prank!'' Kendall said, as Camille and Jo just kept looking at them.

* * *

><p>''A totally awesome prank!'' Carlos yelled, giving Kendall a high five. More like, a down low kind.<p>

''You guys-you-how-why! Ugh!'' Camille yelled, looking up at the sky, seeing the principal floating in a chair, which had a ton of balloons tied up to it.**(1)** He was so scared off his ass too.

Kendall and Carlos just kept secretly laughing. Then, Camille went over to Kendall.''Was this_ your_ 'plan'? Leader?''

''What?'' Right then, Kendall got tackled to the ground by 2 guys.''You hired security guards!'' Camille smiled,''I'm the president!'' She said.''Not the president of the United States!'' Kendall yelled, as Camille walked over to Logan.''And you? Smart brains?'' She asked the raven haired boy.

''I-I-'' Logan got interrupted, by Camille slapping him, then, she walked over to James.''James?''

''Psh..pfft, w-why, do you assume that_ I_-'' He then got tackled just like Kendall, right before his eyes.''You have_ 4_ security guards!''

Camille then walked over to Carlos, who was nervously folding his arms, and trying so hard, not to look at her in the face.

''How are _you_ doing Carlos?''

''I-I'm good...''

**(1): Thank_ Suite Life On Deck_ for giving me that idea lol ^_^ I miss that show. *sigh* I cried at the last episode. I remember watching the very start,_ The Suite Life Of Zack&Cody._**

**A/N: Sorry this isn't good, I'm not a great writer like the others in fanfic. But I try my best. I can't even decide what I wanna do in life! Movie director, movie/show/story writer, musician, actress. Can't decide, but eh, I'm still a teenager. I don't have to decide right now, just like Mrs. Knight told Logan. :)**

**The medicines here are made up! 'Cause you know...their not real! So don't tell me about that. :)**

**Oh, I thought the chapter should've been 'The start of something new, and...odd' :) tee-hee. JK.**

**Hey! I was sort of wondering, if YOU had a power, any power AT ALL, what would it be? Mine would be, to be able to form fire in my bare hands, and to have speed! 'Cause let me tell ya, I'm a slowww person. I get tired halfway, when I run the mile at school! But that way, I'll run the mile in 5 seconds and beat all those other people! :D AND, I would like to make myself some smores incase I get hungry and I don't have those thingy majigy's you use to get fire! :) Lol. Too bad that won't ever happen, but I can dream can't I!**


	3. The Camera

**I Am Number Four**

**A/N: Heyo! So...Tynan Neo Rune...yes! You got it! Woo! Dance party! Wait...it's almost 1:00 right now, so..I'll wait for Logan's signal lol. x) Anyways, those were the right powers for each guy. :) So now you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or the things that might be used from the 3 movies. You know which ones'...right? Right! I know your not stupid! I'M the stupid one here! ^-^ But I'm a lovable idiot!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two:<em> The Camera**

* * *

><p>All 4 guys were standing right in front of the principal's desk in his office. The principal, Mr. Donahue, was sitting in his large chair.<strong>(1)<strong> But his clothes were just terribly ripped off and very dirty. There was full silence in the room, and Kendall and Carlos just wanted to laugh, but they knew that they couldn't. James was serious now, he was laughing on the inside, but was serious on the outside. And Logan, he was never in trouble, so he was serious in and out.

''Hey, a-at least the birds didn't rip off ALL your clothes.'' Kendall said, nervously smiling, but Mr. Donahue just gave him a mean look, so Kendall just stopped smiling.

''You guys, are done with pranking.'' Mr. Donahue started.''I am giving you all-''

''No, no, no! Please.'' Logan pleaded, going down on his knees.''It was them! _They_ told me to do this!'' He yelled, turning to his 3 confused friends.''You should be ASHAMED!''

''Logan, calm down...but, their _is_ 1_ other_ choice for you.''

''No detention?'' Logan asked, as Mr. Donahue shook his head.

''But,'' The principal then stood up, and walked over to them.''I need a new camera for school picture day.''

''Camera? Just_ one_? For this _entire_ school?'' Kendall asked.

''Were planning on saving money, so, I need you guys to go to the store, and find the_ perfect_ camera!'' Mr. Donahue said in excitement, as James and Carlos groaned.''You get to skip your classes.'' Mr. Donahue said, in an annoyed voice now.

''Woo!'' James and Carlos yelled, as they almost ran out.''Hey! Stop!''

''Darnet!'' Carlos whispered to himself, as him and James came back into the office.

''The one's I ACTUALLY trust, are Logan and Kendall. So, I'll give _them_ the money.'' Mr. Donahue then looked inside the drawer in the back, and took out some money, and gave it to Logan.''Make sure to bring back the camera you'll buy, safely.''

All 4 boys smiled, and looked at the money in Logan's hand.''Or else!'' They then stepped back, kind of scared, as Mr. Donahue just laughed.''Now go! School picture day is tomorrow! Go, go, go!'' And with that, all 4 guys just ran out.

* * *

><p>''You sure this is the place?'' Carlos asked, as all 4 of them stopped looking at the paper in Logan's hand, and took a look at where they were at. They were right in the middle of a small, but very old, store.<p>

''Yes, Mr. Donahue's secretary gave me this address after we left his office, don't you remember?'' Logan asked.

''I don't see what the big deal is!'' Carlos said, grabbing a camera, and playing with it.''These are just a bunch of old camera's!''

''No, no!'' Logan yelled, grabbing the camera from Carlos, and gently putting it down.''These are very priceless.''

''Oh whatever! Come on! Let's get the camera, and leave!'' James yelled, going over to find a camera, but instead, he was looking at his reflection _in_ a camera.''James...'' Kendall said, pulling James by his collar in the back.

''Hey guys?'' Logan asked.''How about this one?'' Kendall, James and Carlos then walked over to Logan, who was looking straight at a black, old camera.''Just 50 bucks.''

''It looks too...what's the word? Old...'' James said.

''Well yeah, it might be old, but I've heard of these old cameras, their amazing. Besides, it really works. You can take dozens of pictures with this. And they won't come out dirty or anything.'' Logan then turned to his 3 best friends.''Like brand new.''

''How much money did they give us?'' Kendall asked, as Logan took it out of his jean pocket.''About, $200. Hmm...do we buy it?'' Logan asked.

''Sure...'' Kendall said.''And_ no_, we will not buy this camera, and tell the principal that it was worth $200, so that we can go to the arcade, and waste all the money.'' He pointed out.

''Aww!'' Carlos whined, as Kendall rolled his eyes.

''Okay, me and Logan will go pay for it. James and Carlos, you guys grab it very carefully. Make sure you don't break it and keep it away from the-''

''K-Kendall, do you hear yourself?'' Logan said, interrupting Kendall, while putting one hand in his shoulder.

''Right. James, you and I will go pay for it.'' Kendall said.''Logan and Carlos, you...yeah...'' Kendall said, as he and James went over to the old lady in the cash register.

''Hello.'' She said, with a smile.

''Hi.'' Kendall said, smiling, as he elbowed James. Then, he elbowed him again after a moment.

''What!'' James whispered loudly to him.

''Say hi back!'' Kendall whispered back, still smiling at the kind old lady.

''Um...hi?'' James asked, as the old lady smiled at him.

''So, we are gonna buy the camera that was right by the window.'' Kendall told her.

''Oh...'' She seemed worried, as she looked over at Logan an Carlos, who were grabbing the camera carefully.''That's a very good camera, but...I'm not sure that it's good for you...''

''What? W-why not?'' Kendall asked.

''Well, the last person to buy it, said that strange things happened when they used it.''

''What_ kind_ of strange things?'' Kendall asked, taking a look at Logan and Carlos, then at the old lady again.

''Well, I'm not sure. But they just came and gave it to me without even taking back their money. Now, I can sell you this, but...only if you want to...'' Kendall then looked at her, then at James. James just shrugged.

''Eh, we'll take it.''

''Alright.''

* * *

><p>''Okay, here is your camera!'' Kendall told Mr. Donahue, putting the delicate camera on his desk.<p>

''How did you guys get this? It's the only one in existence!''

''It was at the store that-''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever...come on, picture day is tomorrow! Let's get ready!'' Mr. Donahue yelled excitedly, grabbing the black camera from his desk.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day:<em>

''So...were taking pictures first?'' Logan asked Mr. Donahue. Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Mr. Donahue and a photographer, were in the gym all alone.

''Yep! You guys got the most amazing camera! So, you guys will be the first to take your school pictures, so you won't have to do it later on.'' Mr. Donahue said.

''Actually Logan got it, so, he'll be the first one!'' Kendall said, putting his hand on the shorter boy.

''Alright! Now, Logan...smile! Remember! This is going on the yearbook!''

''Um, okay?'' Logan said, as he sat down in a small stool, and looked straight at the camera, and smiled.

After Logan went, Kendall was next. Then James, then Carlos.

_Lunch:_

''Hmm...that camera sort of flashed into my eyes so much, I can't see!'' Carlos joked, as he ran into a palm tree.''Oh, excuse me miss!''

''Well, I think I lost sight of my right eye.'' Kendall said, as all 4 of them sat down at their usual lunch table.

''Well I...wait...'' Logan stopped what he was doing, and looked at something that was by the palm tree, that Carlos ran in to.

''What?'' James asked, grabbing his plastic fork, while Logan blinked, and started laughing.

''Wow! I must be seeing things!''

''Why? What'd you see?'' Kendall asked.

''I saw you, and James over by the palm tree, and I said, that can't be possible, because your right next to-''

''Oh, it's possible. Come on!'' Kendall yelled, interrupting Logan, as they all stood up from their table, and went out to the hallway.''Hello?'' They didn't hear anything, besides Kendall's echo.

''Ooo! I wanna try! Helloooo!'' Carlos yelled, smiling at hearing his own echo. The guys looked at him, and then, they saw what was in back of Carlos. Logan was grabbing Kendall by his shoulder, while James was hiding behind Kendall.''What? Did I scare you?'' Carlos laughed, as he turned around.''Whoa! What the-there's a mirror here? Awesome!''

''Um, Carlos? I-I don't think that's a mirror...'' James said.

''Then what? We have twins?''

''I don't know...'' Kendall said.

''They look like us, then they ARE us...'' Logan said.

_''What's the matter losers? Don't you know what we are?'' The other Logan asked, putting a toothpick in his mouth._**_(_2)**

_''After you take a picture in that camera you guys bought, a negative soul of you appears.'' The other Kendall said._

''Excuse us.'' Kendall smiled, and turned Logan around. That's when he stopped smiling.''You got, a camera, that makes negative souls!''

''Uh, yes?''

''Dude! The whole school is taking the pictures!'' James yelled.

_''Actually!'' The other James yelled, as they all turned around.''We have the camera. And now, we'll keep it.''_

''Oh thank you!'' Kendall yelled, totally relieved now.

_''But!''_

''Not the but...'' Carlos said.

_''We can still pretend to be you...and you can't stop us.'' Carlos said._

''Ugh! Please!'' Logan yelled.

_''Too late. Bye!'' Kendall said, with a smile, as they all disappeared._

''Oh this is bad!'' Logan yelled.

''But seriously, how'd they do that?'' Kendall asked.

**(1) I sat on the principal's chair(without permission) in elementary school when he left his office! Lol**

**(2) When it shows the other guys(negative) then I'll put it in_ italics_! Just so you don't get confused! :)**

**A/N: So this camera idea, I got it from a show :) My babysitter's a vampire haha. Yeah! I watch that!**

**And I did this movie script, and I put my friends in it. So, we all have these powers. Mr. Donahue is the name of the principal IN the script! Haha. Yeah, I MIGHT have it be a movie one day. But, it's totally different than THIS story :) So yea...lol**


	4. The Evil Double

**I Am Number Four**

**A/N: Sorry I take so long updating this, but I was doing my 'Hero' story, which is my most popular story. But that one is done,so now, I will be doing this one. :) Unless I come up with another story, 'cause seriously, I have about 30 story ideas. Or unless I need a break from writing all summer. But anyways, I'm pretty excited about this one. :)**

**I also took long, 'cause I was taking a 'little' break. School's almost here, so I'm not in the 'happy' mood most of the time. But here is the 3rd chapter, that has been sitting here, half finished for like a week or two.**

**And remember! Whenever the EVIL DOUBLES of the guys are saying something or doing something, they will be in _italics._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or any other things that I use, that aren't mine! Wait.. I felt like that made NO sense, but whatever, you got it, right?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>: The Evil Double**

* * *

><p>''I don't know...I just think that Mr. Dillon should wear his shoes in class-''<p>

''Hey guys.'' Kendall interrupted Jo in her conversation with Camille, at Jo's locker.

''Oh hey.'' Camille said.

''Can I trust you guys with something? It's something like, really important, and I really need help. Me and the guys, probably can't do this on our own.'' Kendall said, as Camille and Jo exchanged looks. Then, Kendall saw James, or the _other James_, trying to hit on a girl.''Oh no. Um, I'll see you guys later. Bye!'' Kendall quickly said, as he left to James. He wasn't sure which James it was, but he was about to find that out.

''Weird...'' Camille said turning around, as Jo nodded and closed her locker. They both jumped, when she saw_ Kendall_ standing right there. He was behind the locker door though. So you couldn't even see him before.''Um, Kendall?'' Jo asked.

_''Hey babe...so, I was thinking...if you wanted to come to my house tonight?''_ Jo looked at him confused, and shook her head a little bit.

''Wait...what? Kendall, you know I have a boyfriend, right? Who _hates_ you.''

_''Oh gorgeous, he doesn't have to know...but whatever...'' He then got closer to her.''Just call me if you want some of this.'' He said, while he was gesturing to himself, as he winked at her and left._

''What was all_ that_ about?'' Camille asked, as Jo shrugged. Then, they saw Carlos and Logan come.''Oh, hey guys...''

''Hey,'' They said, sort of in a scared voice, waving at them. Camille and Jo just looked at each other again. Then, they saw_ Logan_ and _Carlos_ again.''Wait..didn't they just...'' Camille stopped, as her and Jo saw _Carlos_, who booked someone. Then, he and_ Logan_ laughed and left.''What the hell?'' Jo asked, as they both started walking away, when they saw Kendall.

''Hey, guys...so I just wanted to know if-'' Kendall got interrupted, by Jo slapping him.''Ow! What was that for!'' Kendall asked, grabbing his right cheek.

''Oh, you don't know what you just said 2 minutes ago!''

''No...what did I say?''

''Oh like _you_ don't know!'' Camille yelled, as she slapped Kendall. Then, her and Jo just left.

''The hell?'' Kendall asked himself, still holding his cheeks. Then, he saw Logan and Carlos walking away, so he ran over to them.''Logan!'' Logan heard him, and stopped to look at him.''Wait, this is you right?'' Kendall then poked Logan and Carlos's cheek, and they just gave him a weird look.

''Could you stop that?'' Logan asked.

''Okay good, it's you guys, so...Logan, what did you find out?''

''Oh, I heard the evil me saying that there's a dark room, where they placed the camera in, and where they place every one of our pictures in.''

''Have _they_ taken more pictures?''

''I don't know, but we have to go into that dark room so I can find out how to get rid of the negative soul's. Go get James, I'll meet you guys outside of the dark room.''

''Ok.'' Kendall patted Logan's back and ran off to find James.

* * *

><p>''Okay, I'm pretty sure this is the dark room...'' Logan said, opening a door just a little bit, as he peeked inside to check if anyone was inside.<p>

''Dark room? Psh, more like red room!'' James joked, as all 4 of the guys went inside the small room, which was very red from the lights in the whole room.

''There's the camera!'' Kendall yelled, but sort of in a whisper.''I don't understand, I thought they would've been taking everyone's pictures by now...'' Kendall said, as Logan walked over to the camera, and moved it around, to check if it had something _unusual_.

''Wait..'' Carlos whispered, as all 4 of them turned around slowly, and seemed scared now. Then, they saw the door open, and they saw a girl, holding another girl, that looked exactly like her.

Kendall, James and Carlos looked at them, as Logan turned back around, to check on the camera.

_''Are you guys, one of us?''_ One of the girl's asked. Which was so obvious, that it was the _evil_ one.

''One of you?'' Carlos asked.

''Um...sure?'' Kendall said, in a form of a question, as he shrugged, and faked a smile.

_''Alright...''_ The girl then grabbed the _real_ her, and put her down in a chair, tying her up in it._''There we go...so, the plan was to make a bunch of copies of the other students, right?''_

''Really?'' Carlos asked, as Kendall elbowed him while smiling.

''Yes! Of course!'' Kendall said.

''That is such an evil plan! And...I like it!'' James said, as the girl smiled. But more like an _evil_ smile.

On the other side, was Logan, who had seen a small, black box, attached to the camera. He has been trying to open it, to see what he could find. He then stepped on something, and saw what was under his shoe. It was a key.

He then looked back at the guys, and the girl, as he just bent down to grab the silver key. Then, he looked at the box, and tried to find out where the key went.

He finally found it, and placed the key there, to open the box. Once he opened it, all of them felt a strong wind coming from inside the box. Then, they saw the girl's negative soul,(or negative copy) fly inside the box, as it just closed all by itself.

Logan looked surprised, as well as the other guys.''What just happened?'' Carlos asked.

''The box! It was attached to the camera!'' Logan said.

''That means that...'' James started, as he waited for Logan to finish his own sentence.

''The box...w-when I opened it, it sucked the negative copy out of here!''

''So now it's in that box?'' Kendall asked.

''Yes! So now, we know how to get rid of _our_ negative copies! I think...''

''Don't you mean, souls?''

''That too! Wait...same thing! Ugh, whatever! Now, come on! We gotta go find them! We don't have much time!'' Logan yelled, as they all got out of the dark room.

* * *

><p>''You said they ran in here!'' James yelled, in a very scared voice. All 4 boys had run into the chemistry lab. Logan, who was the smart brains, had a paper in his hands. Which actually appeared to be some sort of pamphlet.<p>

''But according to this pamphlet-''

''Oh would you stop it with your stupid pamphlet!'' James interrupted Logan, throwing away the pamphlet, that was in the raven haired boy's hands.

''That _stupid_ pamphlet tells me what else is in the camera. Just incase the_ box_ doesn't work.''

''Oh...'' James then grabbed the small paper from the ground, and gave it to Logan.''Here you go buddy. Read it and...stuff.'' Logan had snatched the pamphlet away from the brunette's hands, while giving him a look.

''Okay...guys.'' Kendall paused, and looked around.''Let's just, split up.''

''No Kendall, I'm scared.'' Carlos gave his taller friend a friendly hug.**(1)**

''Carlos.'' Kendall shook the latino away, as he walked in front of the 3 boys.''Come on guys. Their just _us_. It'll be like were fighting with ourselves. Their _us_.'' Kendall pointed out.

''Yeah...an evil _version_ of us!'' Logan snapped.

''Okay, Logan, let's just see if the box_ really_ does work to get rid of the other-I mean..._our_ _evil doubles._'' Kendall said, as all of them just kept looking at him.''Just go different ways. Hopefully we'll find_ our_ evil twin. Oh, and bring them all to the gym. No one's there right now.'' All of them then gathered around in a small circle.''After this, I hope to see you guys.''

''Us too.'' Logan, James and Carlos responded.

''Alive though.'' Kendall lastly said, as they all nodded, and ran out different ways. They all were in the hallways though, but it was very quiet, lonely, and above all...a bit creepy. Who knows what that evil double could do. I mean, they_ are_ evil.

Logan threw his pamphlet away, as he ran down a long hallway. He turned a corner, but he backed away...when he saw the other _Logan_._''Hey dork. Where do you think your going? Huh? Off to LoserVille?'' Logan laughed, and almost put his toothpick in his mouth, when _the real Logan threw it away._''You didn't just do that.''_

''Oh but I did.'' Logan had a weird look now.''And your_ me._ So if your calling_ me_ a dork, than that's just like calling _yourself_ a dork!'' Logan yelled, as he ran off, with the _evil Logan_ chasing him from behind.

Carlos walked in a very empty hallway. He was that sweet and childish Carlos, so he was very scared to be alone in a dark space like the hallway was.''Ugh, I gotta pee.'' He said to himself, as he ran inside the nearest bathroom. After he was done, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.''Hmm...'' Carlos inspected his reflection, and kept moving uo and down and side to side. Just to see if the reflection, was actually him.

Then, he just looked at the mirror closely._''Boo!''_

''Ahh!'' Carlos yelled, noticing his reflection, was the evil Carlos. Then, he just ran out of the bathroom, with the _evil Carlos_ right behind him.

Kendall walked down a pretty long hallway. He seemed pretty calm though. But then, he turned a corner, and saw_ him.''Oh hey...''_ The _other Kendall_ said, as he started walking over to Kendall._''You seem kind of...nervous...''_

''Pssh, why would I be nervous?''

_''I don't know, maybe 'cause your the stupid version.''_

''Oh,_ I'm_ the stupid one?''The _other Kendall_ just kept looking at him.''Well, your also the desperate one.'' Kendall smiled, and then, he saw the evil him, looking very mad.

_''You'd better run Knight.''_

''I'm Knight? Then what does that make you? Stupid-'' Kendall stopped, and ran off, after seeing the _other Kendall_ almost reaching out to hit him. So now, the _evil Kendall_ was chasing the real one.

James was the last one. And being James, he was looking at himself in his mirror. He was fixing his long, brown hair, when he saw something greenish coming from the reflection in his mirror.

He turned around, and didn't see anything, but when he looked at himself in his mirror again, he yelled, after seeing his _evil twin_. So, he just ran off.

* * *

><p><em>''Get over here you loser!'' Logan yelled.<em>

Then, the real Logan stopped right in the middle of the gym, and opened the box he put in his jacket pocket._''No!''_ The _evil Logan_ yelled, as he was being sucked inside the box. Logan breathed deeply and closed the box.

Little did he know, that some guy with a white jacket, was standing right by the bleachers.

''LOGAN!'' Logan heard Carlos yelling, as he came running inside the gym.''The box!'' Logan tried opening the box, but it was too much pressure for him. So then, Carlos snatched the box away from him, and opened the black box again. They both stood there, seeing Carlos's _evil twin_ fly inside the box. Logan grabbed it, as he just closed it up again before it escaped or anything.

''Logan!'' Carlos yelled again, as Logan looked up, to see the two Kendall's almost running inside the gym. He had trouble opening the box though. So then, the real Kendall tripped and collapsed to the ground._''Got ya now!'' Kendall_ yelled, as he pulled Kendall up from the ground, by his collar.

Kendall saw something popping out of the_ other Kendall's_ jacket pocket. He took it out, and punched _Kendall_ in the face, making_ him_ release him.''Ha!'' Kendall yelled, holding up a picture, that appeared to be the picture he took from that morning.

_''Give me that!''_ Right then, Kendall ran away to the guys locker room, with the _other Kendall_ behind him.

''Where's James?'' Logan asked.''Look, I'll go help Kendall, you open the box, if James comes with the _other James_.'' Logan gave Carlos the box, as he ran to the guys locker room.

Carlos seemed a bit scared, but he had to be strong. He held tight onto the camera, and when he saw James run in, he was ready to open the box. But before he could open it,_ James_ snatched it away from him, and ran away to the guys locker room.

The man with the white jacket, saw them run inside the locker room, so he decided to go inside too.

''Come on! Your such a jerk!'' Kendall yelled, as he was being slammed into one of the doors, from the bathroom.

_''I know you are! But, what am I!'' Kendall_ _yelled, trying to choke_ Kendall. But then, Kendall held out his picture, as Logan grabbed it, and thought for a second. Then, he just threw it inside one of the toilets._''No!'' Kendall yelled, as he just disappeared, into the toilet._

''Nice.'' Kendall told Logan.

''Come on!'' Carlos and James yelled.

''Carlos? James?'' Logan asked, as he and Kendall looked at each other, and got out of the bathroom. They heard James and Carlos yelling, so they followed their voices.

Then, they finally found them.

_''Stand back!'' James yelled, holding up the black box._

''Guys!'' Kendall yelled.

''The picture!'' Logan yelled, as he ran to get the picture from the ground.''Kendall!'' He then threw it to Kendall like a frisbee. But the bad thing was, that Kendall didn't catch it.

So then, the_ evil James_ ran so he could get the picture, but so did Carlos. Carlos was the one to grab it first, but_ James_ just grabbed him by the neck._''Give it back!''_

''In your dreams!'' James yelled, as he grabbed the picture from Carlos's hand, and ran to the bathroom.''Oh, I look good here.''

''JUST THROW AWAY THE PICTURE!'' Kendall, Carlos and Logan yelled.

_''NO!'' James yelled._ But too late, he had already disappeared, just like the _other Kendall_ did.

''Oh my gosh...'' Carlos said, feeling breathless.

''That was...amazing!'' All 4 guys turned around, to see the guy, with the white jacket.''You guy defeated your evil doubles!''

''Um, who are you?'' Kendall asked.

''I'm Professor Killings.'' He said, giving Kendall a white card.

''Oh, well...I'm Kendall, that's Logan, James and...Carlos...''

''Nice to meet you boys!'' The professor said, while giving them all a handshake.''Oh, and I lost this camera a long time ago! I've been looking for it in every camera store!''

''You, made this camera?'' Logan asked.

''Well, of course! Oh, here. I will be taking it back.'' The professor then gave Kendall about $200.''And by seeing you all in action, I would like to use you guys for my next experiment!'' Professor Killings had a huge smile on his face, as he gave Logan, Carlos and James some white cards too.''Please, you guys would be amazing for my project. Just, go to my office, or call me anytime, alright?''

''Okay...'' Carlos said slowly, while still looking at the white card.

''Great!'' Professor Killings yelled excitedly, as he just left, leaving the boys thinking about all of this.

**(1) Aw isn't that cute? ^-^ Did you think it was cute? Of course you did.**

**A/N: Sorry, I thought this would be shorter..but whatevs, cuz I don't think I'll update so soon.**

**And sorry if this kind of confused you, on which one's were the REAL guys, or the EVIL ones...'Cause_ I_ thought it was confusing...**


	5. Killings

**I Am Number Four**

**A/N: So so sorry I haven't updated for a looong time. School started and I have been taking a little break from writing. Haha -_- but I still am lol I'll just update when I feel like I need to get my mind off of things or if I just wanna write. :) Oh, and this chapter takes place a few days later. Just thought you should know...you know? Yeah, I know you know I know...what?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush(No matter HOW much I freakin' WANT it) or anything else I use in this story, that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four<em>: Killings.**

* * *

><p>All 4 boys were in Kendall's house. Logan was in the living room couch. Carlos was playing around with an apple while sitting in a chair in the kitchen table. James was leaning against the wall that split the living room and the kitchen. That leaves Kendall, who was just pacing back and forth right by the small table in the living room. It also seemed as if he was kicking something that was on the floor in his way, but there wasn't really anything there for him to actually kick.<p>

There was full silence throughout the entire house. Well, except for Kendall's kicking, and Carlos's fruit playing. But other than that, it was quiet. Too quiet actually.

Katie had gone to the super market with Mama Knight, so all 4 boys were left alone in the house.

''You know what?'' Kendall finally broke the silence.''We should totally do this!'' He said, as he sat down in the other couch right next to Logan.

''What?'' Logan asked, trying to see if what Kendall said, was actually what he heard.

''Come on guys, what if this guy has something completely awesome and out of this world, in-store for us!'' Kendall stated.''If this project is totally something that has never been done before, well then, were lucky! This guy chose_ us_!''

''I still don't know about this...'' Carlos said, with his voice cracking a bit.

''Carlos, don't you wanna experience something new?''

''Kendall, we don't even know what this professor is gonna do to us.'' Logan said.

''Yeah dude!'' Kendall turned his head, to look at James, who walked over to him and Logan.''What if this guy's little 'project' ruins... _the face_.'' James said, while doing that little gesture to his face, as Kendall just rolled his eyes.

''Were doing this, and were going tomorrow morning.'' Kendall said, standing up again.

''No, were not.'' Logan argued, also standing up, and folding his arms, while giving Kendall a very serious look.

''Yes we are.'' Kendall smiled.

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No!'' Logan yelled now, feeling frustrated, as Kendall just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning:<em>

''I can't believe you made us come here!'' Logan yelled at the taller boy.

''I told you that we should do this.'' Kendall said, not even making eye contact with the shorter boy. He just kept walking, with the other 3 guys behind, until he stopped, right in front of a very tall building, which had the word 'Killings' lighting up in a red color.

All 4 boys looked up, to see how tall this building was. Carlos put his helmet on, not taking his eyes off the amazing building.

''Are you _really_ sure we should be here? I had to lie to my mom_ just_ so I could come here.'' Logan told Kendall. But Kendall didn't even bother make eye contact again. He was still staring at the huge building.

''Yeah Kendall, I had to tell my mom I went to get bread.'' Carlos said, taking out a piece of bread our from his pocket, as Kendall, James and Logan looked at him.''What?'' Carlos asked, taking a bite out of the piece of bread.

''Seriously, what if this guy isn't really a professor. What if he'll kill us or something!'' James snapped.

''Guys!'' Kendall yelled, as he walked in front of his best friends.''Come on! What if this guy really _is_ a professor? He gave us the cards didn't he? And, what if the experiment will be_ fun_.''

''Fun?'' Logan asked.

''Yeah. Remember! Let's experience something new in our lives for once.'' All 3 guys looked down, as Kendall waited for a response.

After a couple of seconds, Logan spoke up.''Alright.'' Kendall smiled.''But if one of us dies, or get's in trouble, _or_ goes to juvi...it's on you.''

Kendall shrugged,''Alright, fine.'' He said, as he turned around. He backed up, after seeing the professor guy.

''Your here! Come in! Come in!''

''Uh, well-'' Kendall was cut off, after the professor had pulled all of them inside the building.

''So...this is your, lab? Or what?'' James asked, as all 4 of them looked all around. There were desks, papers stacked everywhere. The walls were white, but the desks were gray. It sort of seemed like when you entered a hospital or something.

''Sort of. This is my office, but my lab is all the way at the top of this building.'' Professor Killings said.''No one can know about the lab, so we put in this office.''

''Cool, so are you gonna...'' Kendall stopped, and waited for the professor to finish the sentence.

''I have to be able to trust you guys. So first, we will be doing a little survey.'' The professor smiled, as the guys just stared at him all confused.

_Later:_

''You call_ this_, a_ little_ survey?'' Logan asked, seeing all of the papers gathered up together in the clipboard he had in his hands.

''There are over 100 questions here.'' James said, not trying to raise his tone.

''There are actually about 50. I'm sorry...but please. You are the _only_ guys I found that I can actually work with.'' Professor Killings said, putting his hands together, and placing a little smile of hope in his face. But it seemed like if he was lying when he said the word 'only.' Well, _was_ he?

Kendall looked at him. Then he just turned to the guys.

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall, and stood up from the chair he was in.''Fine. Just, promise me that this experiment won't kill us or get us in any trouble.''

''I promise.''

''And, that the things your gonna do, aren't illegal, so we won't go to to jail or anything.''

''Totally promise.''

Logan gave him a look. Like if he wasn't sure about this whole thing. But then, he just sighed, and said,''Alright.''

Professor Killings smiled, and put his two hands together, making the guys jump a little when they heard the loud clap.''Ok then boys, let's get started.''

* * *

><p>The guys were doing the survey in the middle of the office, while the professor was watching them from about 10 feet away. He was writing stuff down in his clipboard.<p>

He also wore what most professor's would wear. Those white, and long button up jackets. But he also wore a pair of glasses, and a pair of black pants to go with the jacket.

''What?'' Logan asked, looking down at his paper, as Kendall looked up at him.''What kind of question is_ this_?''

''Just go with it Logie.'' Kendall told him, while patting him in the back. But all Logan did, was shake his head, and write down something on the paper.

''These guys look pretty good. Their fit, healthy, nice, decent and appealing.'' One of the professor's workers said, which was a women named Chelsea, who was in her mid-30's.

''That's why I'm working with them.''

''But are you sure we shouldn't try out the machine and all that other stuff before we use it on these boys? You've used other things with those _other_ people you've worked with, but then all of a sudden a totally different idea pops into your head, and you want to use these young guys in the project?''

''I'm positive that they won't get hurt. And by the way, don't tell them what were doing with them yet, and also, don't tell them that I've had other teens like _them_ work with me for a similar experiment.''

''Alright, but _why_ didn't you just use the simple medicine you _used_ for those hundreds of teens you worked with?''

''I want to see if this machine works with my new medicine. And this medicine is completely different than the others I've made.''

''How?''

''Well you know how all of the other teens had the power to, fly, water bend, have flexibility, and all that? Well these guys have different powers. I mean, sure their powers will be one's that people have heard of before, but not a lot of people have them in repeat.''

Chelsea took a second to look at the ground, while bitting the inside of her bottom lip.''What about strength?''

''Chelsea, please. This is_ my_ experiment, and I am using these guys to see if this machine I invented, actually works on young humans. I mean, do you want me to get old people to get powers?'' Chelsea opened her mouth to say something, but the professor continued.''You know what, that would be a pretty good idea. I still do need my energy.''

''So your calling yourself, old?''

''...Okay, this isn't about_ me_. Now, let's check up on these boys.'' Professor Killings walked over the guys, as they looked up from their papers.''So, how's everything going? Did you guys feel uncomfortable with some questions?''

''Actually-'' Logan was about to say something, but he couldn't, because his blonde friend had put his hand over the shorter boys mouth.

''Nope, we answered all of them professor. Here you go.'' With his free hand, Kendall gave the professor his clipboard with the survey in it.

Carlos and James did the same thing, and Logan just gave it to him also, as the professor scanned over them, and took a brief look at each of the guys.''Hmm...you guys actually answered_ all_ of these. And in complete sentences. Good job.''

''Even Carlos?'' James asked while smiling, as Carlos just gave him a look.''Dude, I'm just kidding.'' James then stopped smiling, as Carlos turned to the professor again.

''So...what do we do now?'' Kendall asked.

''Well, I think I can show you guys my secret lab now. Or as it's written in the elevator,'' The professor paused, as he and the guys walked into the elevator, and saw a huge elevator button at the bottom of all the other buttons.''My secret lair.'' He then pressed the button, and the elevator door closed. They all felt the elevator move up to 10 floors.

When they finally got there, they saw security guards standing right outside the elevator. The professor nodded his head at them, as they saluted.''And here it is boys.''

The guys walked out of the elevator, and their jaws dropped to see a huge laboratory with all sorts of gadgets, medicines/chemicals, machines, and people all around. They were either talking, or working on something that seemed very important.

The guys were amazed. Like;_ I have never seen anything like this before._ But there is also one thing floating in their heads, which was;_ I wonder what the professor has in-store for us._

**A/N: Ok so the guys still don't know what the experiment actually is(Just incase you didn't get that) And also...Was this chapter a bit confusing? I feel like it was in some parts, and I'm sorry for that. If you have any questions, just ask :) Please no RUDE things. I know I'm not a great writer, so please don't make me feel bad. No one's put rude things on my stories and I don't want it to start please.**


	6. Keep It A Secret

**I Am Number Four**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews so far :) Oh and the reason I update like, really REALLY late, is because I try to make my chapters long. I've been doing chapters very short in my other stories, so in this story, I want each chapter to be from 1,000-2,000 words. :) Alright? Alright!**

**By the way, I have no idea if I told you guys professor Killings's name in the story, so I'll just put it in this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't you understand? I don't own Big Time Rush. I even know how much YOU want it. But I also do not own the other things used in this story. So, yeppers :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five:<em> Keep It A Secret.**

* * *

><p>Each thing in the secret lair, or as Professor Killings calls it; his secret lab, was filled with things the boys have never ever seen before. Sure there were chemicals, and machines, but they weren't just normal chemicals, and normal machines. It was obvious that professor Killings had made them or invented them or something, because in every item, it said; Property of professor Killings. Or it would also say; MadeCreated by Andy Killings.

All 5 of them walked down to where everybody else was, and once the workers saw professor Killings, they stopped what they were doing-unless it was something far more important-and stood in a straight line like if this was some kind of troop home.

''Guys, these are the boys that will be helping me with my latest and greatest experiment. Boys, introduce yourselves.'' Professor Killings moved out of the way-since all 4 boys were in back of him-and they just either smiled or waived nervously at everyone.

''Hey,'' Kendall started.''I'm Kendall Knight. Um, and these are my 3 best friends. Carlos Garcia,'' Carlos smiled.''Logan Mitchell,'' Logan did a little nervous smile,''And, James Diamond.'' James moved his head as if to say 'sup' to them or something.

''Well then nice to meet you guys.'' A guy with dark and short hair, who was almost tall like Kendall, walked over to them.''I'm Denise Clark.'' **(1)**

The guys responded with a little wave, or just a small 'hey.'

''And boys, this is Ally Benson. My assistant.'' Professor Killings said, as he brought over a women with dark brown hair. She had a decent smile placed on her face, and she seemed like she was the same height as Carlos.

''Hello boys.'' Ally smiled at them, while she was holding on to a clipboard.''So, do you want us to show you around a little bit around? It's pretty big though.''

''Sure,'' Kendall responded.

''We have to see what kind of things you people have, so we know we definitely won't get hurt.'' Logan added, with a wide, but fake, smile placed on his face.

''Ok then.'' Ally said, as she just looked at Professor Killings while he smiled and nodded.''Well, this here, like Professor Killings had told you, is the secret lab. You guys will be in here most of the time for this experiment. Um, we do a lot of things here. Like, use different machines and gadgets that you all see around. We test blood here, give you medicines, and all that kind of stuff.'' Ally paused, and looked at the guys, who were just looking around.

''And please, do _not_ touch _anything_ without our permission, because some of the things here, whether were using them or not, can hurt you. Okay?'' Professor Killings told the guys, as they nodded.''Ok, Ally I'll leave it to you. You boys behave.'' The professor gave them a serious look, as he just walked away.

''Alright, um.. follow me guys.'' Ally walked off, as all the guys followed her from behind.

* * *

><p>''This, is what we call, the injecting room. We just test your blood here and tell you if you have anything unusual, or have a disease that you probably didn't know about, or anything like that.''<p>

''But wait,'' Logan interrupted.''Didn't you, just tell us that you test out blood in the secret lab?''

''Well yes, but that is only if we use the secret lab. If not, we will do it in here. We have two nurses, Amy and Nicole.'' They all turned to the two nurses behind a counter, as they waved and smiled.

''Now...'' Ally started walking forward, and not too far from the injecting room, was another room that seemed a little bigger.''Next, we have what we all call a pharmacy. Even though, a lot of these medicines are not to be sold in actual pharmacies. These can get you sick if you drink or eat them when your _definitely_ not supposed to. So, be careful. But, your not even supposed to come here unless _we_ give you a signed paper saying you need to get a type of medicine that only _we_ have. Is that clear?''

''Um, is there a medicine for when your hair is lifeless-''

''Is. That. Clear?'' Ally interrupted James.

''Yes.'' All 4 guys said.

''Good.'' Ally gave them a little smile, and just started walking off to an elevator near by. They all got in, and went down a floor or two.''Most of the floors or rooms are empty too. Were trying to get more space. But a few people are just trying to use those rooms for something else.'' The elevator door opened, and they all got out.''Now this, is what we call, the DNA section or room. There are all sorts of animal DNA here. And _only_ of animals.''

''So, what if like...we inject ourselves with animal DNA? Do we like, turn into an animal? 'Cause that would be_ so_ cool! I wanna be a-''

''Carlos!'' They all yelled, except for Ally.

''Carlos, sweetie, please don't even think about that. It could be very dangerous, and we don't have any way on how to fix it if it actually happens. Now, boys...please do not touch _any_ of the DNA.'' Ally walked over to another door, and looked through the window that was placed on the top center of the door.''And do _not_ go into this section right here.''

''Does it have a name?'' Logan asked.

''...Actually, no. We haven't thought of a name. But guys, that isn't the point here, the point is that, you cannot come in here. Even if you ask us for permission, we will still say...NO.''

''Why can't we go in there?'' Carlos asked, practically whining now.

''For a lot of reasons. But if I tell you, then you guys will just want to go in there even more.'' Ally stepped away from the door, as the guys tried looking through the small window all together.

''Wait!...I wanna see!...Guys, I'm in the corner here! Then stay there!'' The guys kept yelling at one another.

''Hello Ally, how is the little tour going?'' Professor Killings said, coming over to Ally.''You didn't tell them about the uh...'' Right then, Ally hit her forehead with her hand.

Then all of a sudden, the guys were right next to the professor.

''The what?'' All four guys asked.

''Psh, Nothing! W-what are you guys talking about!''

Awkward silence.

''Ahem, so anyways...Ally, I need you to call my-'' Professor Killings was suddenly interrupted, when a red light went off.''Oh no. Code red. Code red!'' He yelled, starting to run off.''Code red everybody!''

Then, everyone started to run.''Come on guys!'' Ally yelled, as Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan started running towards her.''Come on! In here! Hurry!'' She yelled, as all four guys ran into a small storage room.''Stay here. And don't make_ any_ noise.''

''Wait, Ally..'' Kendall said.''What's going on?''

''No one knows about the lab and everything else here. Were pretty sure it's illegal to do it without permission of the city. The government is here, and we have to act totally natural. So, we are gonna be in the office which you know is in the very first floor. If you make noise, then they will know that there is something up here and come up here. So please, just...be quiet if you don't want us to get caught.'' Ally lastly said, before closing the storage room door, and leaving the guys there all alone, a bit confused, but still scared of what might happen.

**(1) Check the first chapter of this story.(The Start Of Something New) This is the guy that was steering the steering wheel when Logan was in the machine. I just didn't give the guy a name on that chapter.**

**Sorry if this was a bit shorter than the other one's though. I found out I haven't updated in like a freakin month, so that was all I could do. Hope you liked it though, sorry if this sucked OR sucks/is confusing :l**


	7. Quiet Please

**I Am Number Four**

**A/N: GAHH! I'M SO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! Nearly 2 months? Ugh, I'm sorry, But I've just been distracted a lot lately. And I just always try to finish all my school work AT school so when I get home I just drop everything and turn my laptop on. But then I always end up on other things. (Mostly Tumblr. That shit is addicting!) Haha, but anyways, thanks to everyone reading, and reviewing this story, that makes me very happy. Muy feliz. :) So here is chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. And you...yeah YOU, the one reading this...well, you don't either. Sucks right? :/**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six:<em> Quiet Please**

* * *

><p>''I am gonna be so bored in here...'' Carlos said, while hitting his head against the wall in the storage room. It was quiet like Ally said, except for Carlos's small banging on the wall. There was only one little lightbulb shining in the ceiling too.<p>

James was sitting almost cross-legged on the floor. He had his arms a little crossed too, but he had his elbows resting on his knees.

Logan was just holding on to the door knob, while trying to listen if there was anybody outside.

Kendall, on the other hand, was just with his thinking face walking back and forth.

''Carlos, could you please stop banging your head in the wall? Were trying to keep quiet like Ally said.'' Logan whispered to his latino friend, as Carlos just stopped, and looked at him while raising his eyebrows.''Thank you.''

''How long will we be in here?'' James asked.''There's no mirrors, and Kendall _took_ _my_ mirror _and_ my lucky comb!'' James whisper-yelled.''I feel like I can't even breath for being in here for too long!''

''Um James...'' Logan started, as he turned to look at his brunette friend.''We've only been here for 8 minutes.''

''I know! And it _pains_ me to just sit here and-wait...8 minutes? 8 freakin minutes!''

''James!'' Kendall whisper-yelled.''Shh!'' And right then, James just folded his arms, and looked away.

Meanwhile, professor Killings and Ally were downstairs in the very first floor, like Ally had told Kendall and the boys.''So, how was your day Mr. Zink?'' Andy asked.

''It was alright. Now, what I am here for, is...how is your little work here going?''

''Oh, it's...it's really working fine! We've found a lot of...um...uh...w-what did we find?'' Andy was suddenly getting nervous.

''Um, professor, don't you remember that you told Mr. Zink that this office was for us to find cures for small diseases? I mean, they might be SMALL, but you could still get it and it might infect your whole body. Even animals bodies.''

''Oh, of course. Thank you for reminding me Ally. But, we haven't found any new diseases, so were alright Mr. Zink.''

Mr. Zink looked at him, then he started walking over to the tables in the office. He saw a lot of papers being stacked into piles. People making phone calls that seemed important, but probably just to fool Mr. Zink.

Mr. Zink then looked at the elevator.''Still doesn't work huh?''

That't when Andy and Ally looked at each other. They got scared. Then, Mr. Zink pressed the elevator button, but after a few seconds, nothing happened, so he just walked away from it.

''Ok...I think you guys have this ALL under control. I have to go now, so...I'll see you later on in the year.'' Mr. Zink then walked out of the building, and Ally and Andy were relieved.

''Well that was fun.'' Andy sarcastically said.

''Sure was. Hey, I'm kinda hungry now, I didn't really eat breakfast and we passed lunch already.''

''Wanna go across the street for some McDonald's?''

''Oh, sure.'' Ally took off her white coat, and so did Andy.''You know, I kinda feel like were forgetting something though. But then again, it might just be me.''She giggles and they started to walk away.

All of a sudden, they both run over to the elevator.''How can you forget the boys?'' Ally asked.

''It wasn't even MY fault, YOU were the one who told them where to hide, so you HAD to remember, not me.''

They went all the way upstairs to get the boys. She opened the door, and saw them on the ground.''Alright boys, Government's gone and...I don't think there's anything else to show you, so...you can all go home now.''

They all got up.

''Awesome!'' Logan yelled, getting out of the small room.

''Finally!'' James yelled, walking behind Logan.

''Halleluyah!'' Kendall was right after James.

They then stopped right in front of Ally and Andy.''Wait...wasn't there...1...2...3...4 of you?''

''There is, isn't there?'' Kendall asked, looking around.

''Carlos.'' Logan said.

''Carlos, right. Carlos?'' Kendall asked, not even turning all the way to look for Carlos.

''Sorry,'' Carlos smiled, and got out of the room.

''Alright. Let's go home!'' Kendall yelled, as all 4 of them walked to the elevator, and left the building to go home and rest.

* * *

><p><em>Couple days later:(Next Week)<em>

All 4 boys were at school. It was lunch period, so they were sitting with their usual friends at their usual lunch table.

''You guys are really quiet today...'' Camille told the guys.

''Huh?'' They all asked, as if they were just staring into space.

''Never mind.''

''Oww...''

''What's wrong Carlos?'' Jo asked little Carlos, who was holding on to his arm like if he had just hurt it.''Is something wrong with your arm?''

''Um...no, I just...kinda fell down yesterday in the sidewalk and...hurt my arm.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah...''

''Cause it really seems like it-''

''Gosh Jo! You gotta be such a snitch about everything!'' Carlos yelled out in anger. Everyone was shocked to see sweet old Carlos yell at someone. Especially a girl. He then shook his head while still grabbing his arm, and just stood up and walked out of the lunch room.

''What's wrong with him?'' Jett asked.

''I'll go talk to him.'' Kendall said, as he stood up from the table. He got out of the lunch room, but he couldn't see Carlos. He decided to then check the bathroom. By his luck, he WAS in their.

''C-carlos?'' Kendall asked. Carlos looked up and had a cute sad little face. He was covering his arm, but Kendall saw some blood on the ground and on Carlos's hand, so he bent down in front of his latino friend, and tried taking Carlos's hand off of his arm so he could see what he had in his arm.''Carlos, what happened to your-holy sh-Carlos!''

''Shh! It's not that bad!...Is it?''

''Carlos! Your bleeding a TON dude!'' Kendall then ran to get a lot of paper towels and put then around Carlos's arm right after he cleaned off his blood.''How did this happen?''

''I don't know...I've been feeling like if it was bruised or swollen lately. It hurt a lot too. But I never told anyone...''

''Why? Carlos, you need to tell us when these kind of things happen. We care a LOT about you!''

''Sorry...''

''So are you SURE you don't know what happened?''

''Well...now that I think of it more. Remember when we were in that closet or supply room, or whatever it was, at Killings lab?''

''Uh-huh.''

''Well, after Ally came for us, I was the last one to leave the room right? Well, you guys didn't notice that I got stuck on something. I didn't know what it was though...I was stuck on my shirt, right by my arm. I struggled to get out, then just a few seconds later when you called my name, I got out. You couldn't really tell that my shirt was ripped, but I got like...maybe a cut. And I guess it grew bigger and got swollen up...''

''Well it seems like it won't cure by itself. If you still feel like it hurts a lot...then we'll have to tell Ally later today, or tomorrow if you want.''

''Okay...well, I think it stopped bleeding now. I'll keep some paper towels around it and cover it up though...''

''You don't wanna go to the nurse and get some-''

''No, I'm fine. Thanks dude.''

''Okay then,you just tell me if you need anything.'' Kendall then stood up.''Now come on, get up.'' Kendall helped his friend up.

''I feel kinda bad for yelling at Jo now...''

''It's alright. I was kinda surprised though. A guy as nice as you yelling at one of your friends. Wow...'' Carlos laughed, and Kendall put his arm around him, as they left the bathroom, to go to the lunch room again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was listening to Elevate's version of Blow Your Speakers. I always loved that song, but it got EVEN BETTER! Oh, and I'm pretty sure you noticed the name of this chapter is a song of Heffron Drive ;D Yeah, I just had to put it like that. I just felt like putting ''Silence'' or ''Keep quiet'' was a little too boring. **

**But I really hope you liked this chapter even though I feel like it was short/rushed, 'cause I didn't really read over it either, so, sorry if I made any mistakes. And I'm SO sorry if I takes FOREVER to update again!**


	8. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: So if you don't know, I have officially stopped writing here on Fanfiction. A little more info on my profile.**_

_**Anyways, **_**mavk4444**_** offered to take over this story for me! So go on to her profile and read on!**_

_**So that's it. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read my stories and supported me throughout these past couple of months. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews that always put a smile on my face. I love you all. Bye :)**_

_**~btrstories.**_


End file.
